Sweet Dreams Are Made of This
by Vatican221Cameos
Summary: "You'd generally get to somewhere else - if you ran very fast for a long time, as we've been doing." Warning for some dark, violent scenes. Occasional fluff. It's rated T for a reason though, love. Alice is from American McGee's Alice and has a similar setting but Alice in Wonderland 2010 characters tie into the story a bit later on. I'm rather bad at summaries so I apologize.
1. Chapter 1

**Despite this being a crossover with Alice: The Madness Returns and Doctor Who - Alice in Wonderland, 2010 ties in quite a lot as well later on in the story.**

***´¨)**

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Please feel free to review, I'd love to hear your opinions***´¨)**

* * *

_Every street lamp that I pass_

_Beats like a fatalistic drum,_

_And through the spaces of the dark_

_Midnight shakes the memory_

_As a madman shakes a dead geranium_

_-T.S Eliot_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

Alice Liddell walked down the dark, streets of London by herself. The wind stirred up in large gusts and her lank hair blew into her face. She really shouldn't be outside at a time like this but couldn't bear to be _inside_ at a time like this. Alice couldn't sleep due to a dream or rather a nightmare and wasn't feeling quite herself at the moment. Despite the fact she had given herself the advice to remain inside she was much too restless to listen.

"You'd _better_ watch your step, Alice. This is not a good idea at all..., "she said quietly, to herself.

Jst as she was whispering this to herself she realized there was a man headed towards her. Growing anxious, Alice was about to change her direction when he stepped into the weak glow of the street lamp. He was a tallish young man with light brown hair pushed to the side in an interesting way. The man was dressed in the clothes that suited the era, especially the coat, but there was something...odd about him. His voice sounded just as anxious as she had felt previously. "Er...Could you tell me what year it is?"

'What a curious question...' Alice thought to herself before replying, still a bit suspicious. "1872."

"1872?" he muttered to himself as he glanced around.

"Yes, 1872... Is there something wrong, Sir?"She ventured to ask.

"No, no, no..."

"Well, you said it three times. Usually if you say something three times it is either true or very much the opposite." Alice commented, simply.

The man's frown turned into a smirk at the statement.

Alice couldn't help but smirk back. This man really was a strange one. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm the Doctor."

Alice paled slightly and the Doctor noticed this; feeling puzzled by her sudden fear.

"I don't need a Doctor!" She shouted, her voice rising considerably. "I'm not mad! I'm not-"

"-that type of Doctor, don't..." He gently held her shoulders to stop her wild gestures. "You see, they just call me the Doctor - I don't know why. I call me the Doctor too - I still don't know why."

Alice calmed down a bit. Her breathing was irregular though. "Sorry, I'm sorry..."

The Doctor shook his head and removed his hands from her shoulders which Alice hadn't realized were there till after he had done so. "No, it's fine. I apologize... Who are you?"

Alice swallowed. That question brought back queer memories. "My name is Alice."

"Alice? That's a lovely name." The Doctor smiled attempting to lighten the situation.

"Thank you," she replied, unsure where this conversation was going and thinking she should leave. "I really must be leaving now though."

The Doctor nodded and gave a slight bow. "Goodbye, Miss Alice."

As he walked off into the ominous fog, Alice had a peculiar feeling this wasn't the last she'd see of this man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about taking a long time to update. Hopefully it's not rubbish. I've been very busy lately and will be leaving this week but hopefully I'll be able to update sooner than later.**

**Have a great summer!**

* * *

_From the sleepless thoughts' endeavour,_

_I would go where the children play;_

_For the dreamer lives forever,_

_And a thinker dies in a day._

_I can feel no pride but pity_

_For the burdens the rich endure;_

_There is nothing sweet in the city_

_But the patient lives of the poor._

_Ah, the little hands too skillful, _

_And the child-mind choked with weeds!_

_-John Boyle O' Reilly_

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

The black of the night slipped away and softened into a dull, depressed grey; dawn was barely visible through the thick coal smoke. Alice headed out into the streets reluctantly to see carts were already being wheeled along the cobblestones. Pushing a strand of hair from her face, she walked towards the market. Fumbling through her apron pocket for money, she accidently bumped into a man.

"Sorry," she started as he pushed her aside. Alice stumbled backwards and landed with a soft thump into the middle of the street. She glanced up, slightly dazed. At first she thought it was a trick of light or just her imagination playing tricks on her but she soon realized, to her terror, that it wasn't. Above her towered a creature with a glowing red eyes. It hissed and bared it fangs at her, rearing its head back as if to strike like a serpent. Two great bat like wings unfurled and it's claws dug into the ground beside her. _The jabberwocky._ Alice screamed before she could stop herself. Bystanders were beginning to look at her with distaste or alarm. Panic-stricken she tried to get away. Why weren't people running! Didn't they see it too? The jabberwocky lowered its head to stare at her more closely.

"Are you guilty?"

"No!" shouted Alice, though she tried to edge away, pushing herself back quickly.

The creature growled and repeated its statement.

"Are you guilty!"

"No! I'm not guilty. I mean...I'm innocent. I'm..."

"Here now!" boomed a new, deeply authoritative voice. "What's this all about?"

The bobby approached her, clearly unaware of the monster that was there. Alice continued to back away, only to be jerked violently away by the bobby, who began dragging her down the street away from the jabberwocky. For a moment she felt relieved but then she realized he must mean to arrest her...or send her back to the asylum. She started to fight back like the mad woman everyone else believed her to be. Alice tried in her desperation to pull away but of course his grip was too hard.

"Let me go!"

Suddenly her head began to spin, whether it was from shock or something else, she did not know but she did know the last thing she saw was the Doctor showing some sort of paper to the officer, the grip on her arm loosening and a sympathetic glance before she blacked out.

When she regained consciousness, she found herself in the oddest and most complex room she had ever seen. Her head felt a bit fuzzy and light as she sat up.

"Where am I?"

The Doctor stepped from the glass platform. "The TARDIS. Which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions in Space. I had to take you somewhere didn't I?"

Alice continued to stare in disbelief. "This isn't possible."

"Really? Someone once told me they believed six impossible things before breakfast..."

She stared at him with a new suspicion. "Who are you?"

"I already told you yesterday, I'm the Doctor."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here accidently but on purpose."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"No, it really doesn't but it's my turn to ask a question. What did you see back there?"

Alice bit her lower lip anxiously. "I can't tell you."

The Doctor frowned. "Oh? Why would that be?"

"You'd think I'm mad."

"Everyone else on that street thought you were mad and should be taken away by that bobby but I didn't allow it. Now what did you see?"

Alice looked for an excuse not to answer. "You already asked two questions so it's my turn."

"Rubbish, you didn't answer the first one."

This was like a ridiculous game of riddles and Alice didn't like it one bit. "Fine, I saw the jabberwocky."

"That's what I thought."

"You don't even know what it is!"

"Don't I? I know more about it than you do."

Alice scoffed. "You haven't even seen it."

"I didn't see it but I know about it and it's much darker than you think it is. I don't know how you managed to get one into that wonderland of yours."

Now that was too much. "How did you know about_ that_?"

"Well, practically everyone knows the story. I never thought I'd actually encounter _the_ Alice."

"I've changed a lot since that book was published."

"Yes, you've become a rather cold girl..."

Alice hesitated before answering. "I've had to."

"That's no reason to forget who you are."

She glared at him and didn't say anything.

The Doctor smiled sadly and went to the TARDIS's computer, looking over a few different files.

"I have one last question," she said slowly. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You want to stop the jabberwocky don't you?"

"Obviously but that doesn't answer my question."

"Yes, it does because I need you to help me stop it and vice versa."

Maybe he could help... It all seemed strange in Alice's head but then again when had anything seemed normal...

"Alright, Alice, now this is my last question. Well, at least for today that is. How _do _you get to Wonderland?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, everyone. I apologize for not updating sooner. I also hadn't realized so many people had added it to their alerts! I really appreciate it :) That definitely means a lot to me. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and not terrible. I think this is my longest chapter so far actually. I should be updating more quickly now. *meep***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_It is a curious thing, the death of a loved one._  
_We all know that our time in this world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things._

_-Lemony Snicket_

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

"You can't just walk into Wonderland. It just...sort of...happens..." Alice trailed off.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, his eyes on her now instead of the screen. "What about a looking glass? Rabbit hole? Can you go through that way?"

"Only sometimes but it's hard to explain even if it did work it would be very lucky if you could come with me. I mean I don't see why you wouldn't but...Wait, a moment. Why can't I go to Wonderland if it's in danger?" A look of deep thought darkened her face.

He frowned slightly. "Maybe it's keeping out for some reason?"

"That doesn't make any sense. You see the destruction of Wonderland is also the destruction of me and vice-versa. The jabberwocky /is/ destruction!"

"You saw it here didn't you? Not in Wonderland."

Frustrated, Alice ran her hands over her face. "This is all so complicated. We still have to stop it don't we!? It was there. That's why we have to get to Wonderland. That's why you /said/ that we have to get to Wonderland!"

The Doctor hesitated. "Yes, that's right."

Alice paid no heed to his hesitation. "If it's in danger, Wonderland will have to let me in sooner or later."

He nodded in agreement than clicked on one of the files he had previously been looking at. She suddenly noticed the strange screen he was looking at. It seemed to be display one picture of some sort of beast with text describing it, listing everything from height to the length of its fangs. This seemed normal enough to Alice till he clicked enough file and it displayed a different picture with various information.

"How did you do that? What is that!? How did you do that?" She asked in amazement.

"Great questions, all three of them." He smiled. "It's really not that amazing at least not to people in the 2000's specifically people in 2012. They all have computers that they spend a ridiculous amount of hours on, looking up ridiculous things and reading ridiculous things. It's all quite ridiculous though I'm sure you got that by now." The Doctor gestured to the screen. "This is the TARDIS computer. It shows files and a lot of other not so ridiculous things."

Alice nearly laughed at his rambling before asking, "What are you exactly? You said the TARDIS had something to do with time. Are you a time traveler?"

"Yes, I'm also a time lord."

She tilted her head to the side and studied him briefly before sighing. "I have a feeling that your answers are only going to lead to more questions. It would be best if you just explained yourself fully."

The Doctor shrugged. "I have all the time in the world but if you insist."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Please get on with it."

"Alright, time lords are qualified time and space travellers from the planet Gallifrey. I'm the very last of the time lords. The rest of them died in a time war because of the Daleks. I ran away in the TARDIS and I've been running ever since. I travel with companions and we have adventures through time and space, through everything that's ever happened and anything that ever will. They are always so brave. My last companions were Amy and Rory..." He stopped as if he couldn't continue and was quiet for a few moments than looked at Alice again, smiling weakly. "That's enough now. I think you understand who I am and just ignore the last bit. I got a bit lost." The Doctor stood up and began to busy himself with irrelevant repairs.

She thought this over for a little and wondered who Amy and Rory could be but decided it wouldn't be a good idea to ask.

"I suppose I should drop you off at home now?" He asked.

"Don't we have to get to Wonderland?"

"You need rest. It's late." The Doctor pointed out.

"Wonderland is in danger though. We have to go there." Alice demanded.

"If you could tell me how to get there or it would allow you to go we would already be there. It isn't allowing you though. So I think it would be a good idea that you go rest before you pass out because that would be rather unpleasant."

That was a good point. Alice sighed. The Doctor was acting more serious than he had before and it only made her wonder even more if something happened to Amy and Rory that caused him to be this upset.

"Your room is on the corner to the right." He went back to his goofy sort of mood. "It has a bunk bed. Bunk beds are cool." The Doctor paused than added quickly. "It also has a hammock if you disagree."

"I have a room here?" Alice asked in confusion. "How did you know I would be staying here?"

"Well, judging by the fact that you didn't answer when I asked if I should drop you off at home it seemed only right to assume that you were staying here." He studied the funny little device that he was apparently repairing, pulling one of the wires only to hurriedly attempt to reattach it.

"That still doesn't make any sense. How did you get a room for me to appear so quickly?"

"Magic, obviously."

"What?"

The Doctor grinned. "I'm only joking...well sort of. The room was already there. It is a bit like magic how it appeared though."

Alice sighed. "I'm not even going to bother asking. Thank you for letting me stay though. Have a good night."

"Goodnight." The Doctor called cheerfully as she walked off.

He frowned as soon as she left and put down the device before going to sit near the main console. The Doctor exhaled a breath he had realized he'd been holding before holding his face in his hands.

An image slipped through his mind that seemed so vivid he begged that it was real, that this wasn't just madness or an illusion, and mostly that this was how it had happened instead. How the end had happened.

_"Even so, it can't happen like this. After everything we've been through, Doctor. Everything. You can't just drop me off at my house and say goodbye like we shared a cab." Amy protested._

_"What's the alternative, me standing over your grave? Over your broken body, over Rory's body?"_

_She pulled him into a hug than he buried his face briefly into her shoulder. Amy reluctantly drew back but her hands rested on his shoulders._

_"If you bump into my daughter, tell her to visit her ol' Mum sometime." She said with a smile._

_The Doctor smiled back than his eyes traveled the where Rory had been previously standing before going into the house. "You look after him."_

_"Look after you."_

_This was followed by a small smirk from the Doctor, Amy kissed his forehead and that was when he felt the tears glaze over his eyes once more._

_He headed back to the TARDIS and smiled quickly towards her both attempting to reassure her and himself. Waving goodbye, he stepped back into that infamous blue box than he was gone. Hands placed on the console, looked around and only than he realized just how lonely he was. He was alone once more._

Reality cruelly came back to him though the aspect of being alone remained except he didn't have the reassurance of the Ponds being safe.

There was no Amy to leave alone so she'd be safe, there was no Amy. No more brilliant Amy. No more brave Rory.

Tears filled his eyes. "Oh how, I miss you and Rory."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone. Hmm, not quite sure what to say. This chapter may be a bit confusing but it will make more sense and is very important later on.

Enjoy!

* * *

_And shake us with the vision that's gone by, _

_The dread of vanished shadows. - Are they so?_

_Is not the past all shadow? What are they?_

_Creations of the mind? - The mind can make_

_Substances, and people planets of its own_

_With beings brighter than have been, and give_

_A breath to forms with can outlive all flesh._

_-From "Richard III"_

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

Alice had queer dreams throughout the night. Lately, this was something common and they seemed to be more realistic each time they happened. The Cheshire Cat slipped through her obscure thoughts as easily as the street cats go through dingy alleys in London. He whispered incomprehensible words of what seemed to be advice. Suddenly, she was curled up in a corner shaking madly, her hands clenched tightly. Red eyes glowed at her...No wait, was it a red crown...A red... then there was a strong hand was on her shoulder. "Wake up! Wake up!" She couldn't open her eyes though without feeling a painful string in them so she just shut them more tightly and tried to move away. "Wake up!" The voice was practically deafening now and she couldn't tell whether the screaming was someone else's or her own. She sat up abruptly to realize she was alone. The room was dark and seemed to be pressing in on her. Alice buried her face in the pillow. "Stop, stop, stop," she muttered desperately but it didn't stop. It continued to prod at her and make her feel like she was trapped. Finally it all slipped away and she had an hour of dreamless rest. The next morning, Alice slipped reluctantly out of bed and rubbed her eyes as she walked into the console room. The Doctor was already there and had a smile on his face. "Good morning, Alice! It's a beautiful morning in...well, wherever we are."

"Do you mean that you don't even know where we are?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Well..."

"I'll take that as a yes. For goodness sakes, did you just let it drift around or something like that?"

"I don't think you'd want the full explanation."

Alice nodded. "You're right, I probably wouldn't."

They had a typical breakfast together. Alice remembered vaguely having a breakfast like this with Lizzie once. It had been just the two of them which was a rare occasion. Often mother and father was there with them but they had gone out on an outing and hadn't returned yet. Alice had kept that memory close to her heart throughout the bitter years of her life. The Doctor seemed very cheerful but Alice could tell something was troubling him.

"Are you alright?" She ventured to ask, after he had finished giving an animated discussion about time and space.

"Of course, I'm alright. What would make you think otherwise?"

"You're sad about something. I can recognize sadness when I see it. I have had enough of my own to notice someone else's easily." And yet she had chosen not to realize the other children's sadness at the orphanage...Alice pushed the idea aside and awaited the Doctor's response. He seemed to be giving his answer a lot of thought.

"I lost two people very close to me. It wasn't the first time though. I have lost so many other friends before. Some of them left. Some of them died. In the end though, they really all just break my heart. I didn't...I never really wanted to face the fact that they'd leave as well." The Doctor shook his head, feeling upset with himself.

Alice did feel sympathy for him but above all she felt curiosity. "Who were they?"

The Doctor glanced up at the ceiling. "Amy and Rory. Oh, they were brilliant."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Doctor." Alice said, clearing up after herself and then giving herself a tour about the TARDIS. She thought it would probably best leave him alone. The Doctor forced a small smile and watched her walk around the TARDIS. She had a sort of fascination in her eyes that made his heart relax slightly. She would not be his companion though. He was not going to risk that. Yet how much was he risking now...Guilt started up inside him violently and he did his best to keep that frequent emotion concealed. This was all for a good reason though. Wasn't it? The Doctor was at war with himself once more despite all the thought he had put into this decision.

Finally, he decided he should ask. "Alice? Have you discovered a way for us to get to Wonderland yet?"

"No, but I have seen..." She hesitated as she walked past the mirror. There seemed to be something...No, someone...It couldn't be...

"What is it?"

Alice looked at the Doctor than back at the mirror, which only showed her pale, startled face. "Oh no, it's nothing. I just...thought I saw someone."

The Doctor nodded slowly. "Oh alright, you were saying?"

"I have seen the Chesire Cat in my dreams." She explained, feeling uneasy. It was as if she had a very large puzzle with small, tiny pieces. Some of the pieces seemed familiar but they were difficult to pick up and she thought she knew where to put them yet when she tried to it didn't seemed to make any logical sense. Logical as in even madness couldn't begin to explain it.

"Tell me if anything else comes up. I think I'll go give it some thought in the library. I have a few ideas of what it is..."

"What it is?"

The Doctor realized his mistake and smiled in a reassuring sort of way. "The way to Wonderland, of course!"

Alice looked skeptical and just nodded before sitting down, deep in thought. While her thoughts wandered and twisted about, Alice could have swore she heard an all too familiar voice in the back of her head.

"_**You don't know your own mind."**_


	5. Chapter 5

Again, I am so sorry about not updating. I've had exams lately and it's been absolutely hectic. I know my apologizes don't make up for the time you spend waiting though and this update will hardly suffice.

* * *

_What is this life? A frenzy, an illusion,_

_A shadow, a delirium, a fiction_  
_The greatest good's but little, and this life_  
_Is but a dream and dreams are only dreams_

_- Pedro Calderón de la Barca_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The minutes slipped by slowly and felt slightly surreal. Alice spent half of her time glancing over her shoulder twice and the other half of the time wondering why. She was anxious and she knew that but why fear had taken a hold of her so suddenly was still a mystery to her. Yes, she had been worried about Wonderland and wanted to know what was happening but that was different. Fear and worry are very different things but the two do tend to collide in moments of panic. Alice was already busy trying to put together the puzzle pieces in her mind about what was going on then to add to all of that there were her attempts to unravel the Doctor's wanted to press on with her questions but felt that they needed to get to Wonderland first. The Doctor seemed to be keeping to himself and sometimes would seem very angry but the expression would leave as quickly as it came

"I've got it." He said suddenly. "Hold on to the railing, Amy!"

"Alice..." She said simply. "My name is Alice."

The Doctor seemed confused for a moment. "Oh yes...Alright then, Alice. Hold onto that railing and we'll go!" She grabbed onto the railing just as the TARDIS started up.

"How did you find out how to get there!?" Alice asked him over the noise.

He laughed a little. "I didn't. I'm trying something out."

With a loud whoosing sound, a big blue box landed outside the Mad Hatter's home. He looked up at it with bright green eyes and raised a fiery brow. The hatter turned to Mallymkun who merely shrugged. He stood up, adjusted his multicoloured bowtie so that it was much more crooked than it was previously, than walked across the table where they had been having tea.

"Well, it seems as if a box as come to join us." He commented, receiving snicker from Mallymkun and a loud uproar of laughter from the March Hare. The Mad Hatter laughed a little at his own joke seeing that it received such a good response. "That is funny isn't it? Perhaps we should knock on the door...Wherever it is." He ran around the box, knocking on it as he went when suddenly the door opened and the Doctor and Alice stepped out. The Mad Hatter grinned at them both. "I nearly knocked on you two, my mistake." The March Hare fell off of his chair, cackling madly. "Oh shush." Alice said in annoyance to the hysterical hare despite the fact she had missed the Hatter and him dearly. "Get a hold of yourself."

The Mad Hatter began to laugh now and repeated Alice's words in a breathless, teasing tone. "Get a hold of yourself! Why don't you get a hold of yourself?" She rolled her eyes in defeat than looked at the Doctor. "Don't mind them, they're mad." The Doctor smiled slightly. "Well, that's alright." He held out a hand to the Hatter. "I'm the Doctor." The Mad Hatter's eyes widened and he took a step back but shook the other's hand with his own bandaged one. "A doctor? Is that so? We don't really like doctors around here...Terrible people really if you ask me...Always saying we're not real that sort of thing..."

"No, I'm actually a time traveler."

There was a silence that was soon broken by the Mad Hatter bursting into a fit of giggles and the March Hare frantically beginning to toss teacups and silverware. "Stop it both of you!" Alice said solemnly. "He is a time traveler. Now stop laughing. There's something very serious going on and if you don't cut it out this instant one of you will surely lose your heads or worse."

"Worse than losing our heads? What could be worse then that?" Mallymkum inquired, her nose twitching.

"Having to look at the Red Queen's face..." The Mad Hatter suggested and began to laugh with the March Hare but Alice said something that made their smiles falter.

"The Jabberwocky is back."

"But how?" The Hatter asked, his expression darkening as he took a step towards Alice. "You defeated it! How can it just come back!?" He began to speak in what must have been some sort of language but sounded more like furious gibberish.

"Hatter!" Mallymkum said sharply. "You can't talk to Alice that way."

"Sorry, yes of course." He sighed, looking apologetic. "I'm fine now."

Alice cleared her throat, studying the three of them. "I don't know how the Jabberwocky came back. I don't know why it came back either but I do know that we have to be ready for it and the Doctor is going to help us since he knows quite a lot about it..."

The Mad Hatter seemed skeptical. "How could he know about it? That doesn't make any sense at all. No offense, Doctor. Your bowtie is lovely but you don't have a hat on at the moment so perhaps I can be a little offensive. I can't see how you would be an expert on the Jabberwocky."

"I'm a time traveler but I also travel through space. All of time and space. I've become an expert on aliens which is exactly what the Jabberwocky is."

"An alien?" The Hatter asked slowly. "Hmm, well...Come inside so that I can make you a hat then you can tell me all about it."


End file.
